The literature contains many references to anti-inflammatory compounds which have in common the di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl moiety, also known as "BHT". In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,892,870 and 4,959,482 I describe two such series of compounds, specifically, oxaza heterocycles in which BHT is a principal component.
Still, there is no definite corrolation between BHT and anti-inflammatory activity so that synthesis and testing provide the only certain means for determining anti-inflammatory effectiveness.
Moreover, the search continues for alternative structures, that is, compounds in which BHT is not present but which, because of their mechanisms and non-steroidal mode of action, can be used to treat the debilitating effects of rheumatoid arthritis and osteoarthritis.
The present invention achieves both goals, that is, it describes agents which are devoid of BHT but which, nevertheless, inhibit mechanisms associated with inflammation.
At the same time, this invention also provides compounds which are useful as intermediates in synthesizing products which possess the BHT structure, products which are particularly active in treating arthritis and conditions associated with that disease. This dual activity is unique to compounds of the present structure and it is totally unexpected based on known activity-structure relationships.
These and other objects will become more readly apparent from the following description.